


As Long As You're Mine

by chemically_imbalanced_romance



Series: Sanders Sides Spooky Month [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-11-15 23:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18083276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemically_imbalanced_romance/pseuds/chemically_imbalanced_romance
Summary: Roman and Virgil get sidetracked shopping for candy.





	As Long As You're Mine

“Roman, I  _ swear to God _ -”

“I’m not doing anything!” 

Patton and Logan had sent Roman and Virgil out to get more candy for the trick-or-treaters, and they went to an outdoor market nearby open only tonight. They could have just gotten a giant multi-bad from Walmart, but they were shopping more for themselves than the kids. The drive was only fifteen minutes, but Virgil still had to pull over half way there because Roman wouldn’t stop kissing him and he didn’t want to fucking die. 

Now, walking under all the faerie lights with their fingers entwined, Roman wouldn’t stop kissing along Virgil’s fingers and nibbling on his knuckles. 

“If we’re not back within an hour, Patton’s gonna be pissed,” he said flatly, trying to tug his hand away. 

“So?” Roman grinned. “It’s like being threatened by a gummy bear. Besides, it’s not like we’ve  _ completely _ run out.” Roman pushed him gently against a nearby tree, pinning his hands above him. 

Virgil didn’t look amused. “Patton’s giving out candy by the handful. They probably ran out the moment we left.” 

Roman kissed him the moment he finished speaking, letting go of Virgil’s hands to run his own up and down his sides. Virgil breathed out a cute little laugh, draping his arms over his shoulders and kissing him back. 

“You’re a dork,” he mumbled. 

“Mhm.” 

Virgil chuckled. “I knew you liked musicals, but I didn’t realize you had a witch kink.” 

“I have a Virgil kink.” 

“I’m kink shaming you.” 

“You in a dress?” Roman grabbed Virgil by the hips and gently pulled their hips together; Virgil let out a soft, surprised moan. “Needs to happen more often.” 

Virgil grinned. “The green skin and all.” 

“That’s not-” 

Virgil slipped under his arm, dragging him by the hand down the path. “Come on. We need to get the candy.” 

Roman smiled, lovestruck, as he let Virgil drag him around. His eyes landed on one of the stands, and he grinned, pulling Virgil over to it. 

The wooden sign above the stand promised in swirly white letters  _ Homemade Chocolate _ . There was a bunch of them laid out on plastic sheets, little balls wrapped in foil, made to be broken in half like Kit-Kats. 

Roman fished out a quarter from his wallet and handed it to the girl behind the stand. He took one of the chocolates and broke it in half. 

Virgil scowled. “No.” 

Roman grinned. “ _ Please _ ?” 

“... Fine.”

Roman stepped forward and rested his free hand on the back of Virgil’s head, feeding him the chocolate. 

“You’re such a  _ dork _ ,” he groaned. “I’m not a baby!” 

“It was supposed to be romantic!” Roman whined. 

The girl behind the counter laughed. “Elphaba and Fiyero, right? In character, too!” She held up her phone. “Can I get a few pictures for my Instagram? I’m doing a series on queer couples costumes.” 

Virgil blushed, but Roman was absolutely delighted. He waved her over and she ended up with two pictures: 

In the first, Roman was bending down dramatically to kiss Virgil’s hand. 

In the second, Roman was still kissing his hand, but now Virgil was flipping him off with his free hand. 

“You two are so cute!” The girl squealed. “Do you want a bag of chocolates at a discount? As a thanks for the pictures.” 

Virgil grinned, immediately going to fill one up. “Finally, dating you in paying off.” 

“It’s only been a week!” 

As they walked and ate out of the bag of chocolates, Roman noticed a sign sticking out of the ground pointing towards a fork in the trail, reading  _ Trail of Faeries _ . 

“What time is it?” 

Virgil looked at his phone. “7:45.” 

Roman paid admission and pulled them into the trail. It was completely dark, the sky blocked off with large tarp stands, lit only by blue and purple faerie lights, and plastic light up roses stuck in the dirt. The voices of a couple ahead of them drifted back, the noise from the market slowly disappearing, replaced with soft spooky music. 

Roman waited a little bit for someone to come in behind them. He finally came to a stop, grinning and pulling Virgil against him, kissing his neck and mouth. 

“Roman!” Virgil gasped, pushing him back slightly by his shoulders. “They’re gonna kill us!” 

Roman pouted. “If it gets dire, Logan can run to his place and grab candy from there, you know he hoards it! He’s more responsible anyway. The only reason they sent us out instead of him is so  _ they _ could make out instead.”

Virgil chuckled, allowing Roman to pull him back in. They only stopped when another group passed them, a boy in shades whistling. Virgil flipper him off while Roman blushed deep red. 

They came out the other side of the trail, holding hands. Virgil grinned and pulled them to a stand selling homemade Halloween masks. 

He pulled Roman against him and took a selfie- Virgil in a Jigsaw mask and Roman in a zombie one. They bought those, along with an anonymous mask for Logan and a plain mask that looks like a bloody smile had been carved into it for Patton. 

Virgil looked down in surprise as someone tapped urgently at his thigh. 

“I’m the wicked witch, too!” The little girl in a Wednesday Addams’ dress grinned up at him. She was missing two teeth, making her lisp. 

Virgil crouched down. “East or West?” 

“Uh… East!” 

He held out his fist, and she clumsily bumped hers against it. “Sweet. We’re sisters. You like  _ Wicked _ ?” 

“What’s that?” 

Virgil smirked. “Read the book.”

“DO NOT-” Roman shrieked, grabbing Virgil by the arm and yanking her away from the innocence. 

Virgil laughed as Roman dragged him towards the parking lot. On the way, they passed the girl who took their pictures; She was taking pictures of two queer couples now, or perhaps a poly couple. They looked happy. 

Roman held his hand as they slowed to a walk and he was trying to kiss him again. Virgil was still giggling as he pulled Roman against him and kissed him hard on the mouth. 

“Come on,” he mumbled. “We need to get that candy for Pat.” 

They drove to Walmart and grabbed that big multibag of candy, and at the car, Virgil folded himself into Roman’s arms. They stayed like that for a while, gently rocking, Roman’s face buried in his hair. 

Virgil sighed, bone relaxed. For first time, he really felt like the love he had to give was reciprocated. He really felt important, and happy. 

They drove home, holding hands, and Virgil starts to apologize as soon as they get back into the house, stopping short in the doorway to the living room. 

Patton’s face was bright red as he sat in Logan’s lap, who’s face was equally as red, their lips pink and puffy. “Oh!” He giggled nervously. “Back already?” 


End file.
